


The Little Things

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Memes, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, Smut, Some of the stuff can be taken the wrong way, Sweet, Trigger Warnings, it's all in good fun I swear, just some cute thoughts I have, plus I'm just a meme, scene, some trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: How life would truly be dating a genius.[if you are uncomfortable with any of the scenarios then let me know so I can avoid those topics and if something relates to them, I can post a trigger warning]





	1. Part 1

"(Y/n) just woke me up in the weirdest way possible," Spencer inquired as he walked into the office with a cup of sugar with some coffee in his hands. 

"Oh? Like how?" Derek smirked suggestively, ready to learn of any sexual details that may ensue. 

"Well, I slept through my alarm, so she gently dragged her hand down my face while whispering 'deez nuts'," Spencer raised his brow, sitting down on his desk as he rubbed his face from lack of sleep. 

The rest of the team just started busting out laughing while Derek mentally shamed himself for having his mind in the gutter. 

\----

"Hey babe, what's tuna sub say backwards?" (Y/n) smirked, pouncing on the bed where Spencer was reading his 4th book of the day. 

"Uh, bus anut?" Spencer questioned, not really understanding modern slang. 

(Y/n) had to bite her lip hard so try not to bust of laughing.  
 _got you now motherfucker_ she thought to herself. 

"That's what I'm about to do to your face," (Y/n) could barely get her sentence out before she started to crack up, rolling on the bed while holding her stomach.

"I still don't get it,".

\----

"Spence, you know that poem by Poe called 'The Raven'?" (Y/n) asked as she stirred around her spaghetti-o's around in her bowl. 

"Yes, why?" Spencer asked as he watched her, drinking his coffee'd sugar. 

"Isn't it just basically 'bird tells me to fuck off in my own home'?" She questioned, leaning forward to get real serious about this topic. 

"(Y/n) please just eat your spaghetti-o's," 

"This is serious, babe," 

\----

"I sodone with life," (Y/n) read off her phone, relishing in the horrible puns. 

"Honey are you okay?" Spencer asked, his face pale as he turns his book down to look at her. 

"I chairish the thought of death," she read out again, pleased with her sadistic torture on her boyfriend. 

"Please tell me what's going on," he rushed, laying a shaking hand on her hip. 

"I want to corn-mit suicide," she read out, finally done with the torture now that she was seeing his true worry in his face. 

"(Y/N) TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!!" Spencer practically screamed, shaking (Y/n). 

She just smiled one her her smug smiled and showed him a picture on smiling carrots on her phone, the text reading 'no one carrots about me'.

Spencer didn't talk to her for the rest of the night. 

\----

"Fuck me, Jerry," (Y/n) mimicked the vine she saw earlier that day. 

"Who's Jerry?" Spencer jumped, dropping what he was doing to snap back at his girlfriend. 

"Babe it's a video I swear," (Y/n) tried to reason, knowing not to fuck with Spencer with her weird humor anymore. 

"No. Who's Jerry!?" Spencer almost cried, fuming mad over some stupid meme. 

Once (Y/n) showed him the video, they got into watching several more, their inside joke now being "bitch I hope the fuck you do,". 

\----

(Y/n) walked out of the bathroom wearing a sexy, red and white polka dot bra with matching thong. 

"Hey Spencerrrrrr," she drew out, swaying her hips over to her boyfriend, who was busy reading a textbook about quantum physics. 

"Yeah?" Spencer asked without even looked up, turning the pages every so often. 

"It's Tuesdayyyyy," she hinted, bumping her hip against his knee. 

"Yes, it is Tuesday the 8th of November," he informed, turning the page yet again. 

(Y/n) grumbled a little loudly, crossing her arms and jutting out one of her large hips. Spencer barely noticed it and she had had enough. 

"Look up, genius," she sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

When he look up, he started blushing madly. 

"I-I, um... I'm not in the mood.. For-" before Spencer could even finish his sentence, (Y/n) cut him off with a short but sweet kiss to his cheek. 

"Say no more, I'll get changed," she smiled before she walked off back into the bathroom, making no attempts to seduce him. 

She was 183% consenting, all the time. Whenever Spencer displayed discomfort, she's stop and wait very patiently, just content with making him smile in anyway possible.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made them a little longer!   
> And no they are NOT in chronological order. Just cute little scenarios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer doesn't understand pop culture humor. Reader can't catch a break, twice.

(Y/n) huffed in frustration, failing yet again at tieing her shoes. 

"Can't tie your shoes?" Spencer jested as he fixed his tie, eyeing her and her menial troubles. 

"I may not be able to tie my shoes but I can fuck your bitch," she dead panned, finally fixing her laces to her liking as she left like a pimp. 

"Well, speaking in your pop culture slang: you are my 'bitch'" Spencer quoted, the cuss word and degrading phrase tasting like bile in his mouth. Was he actually going to throw up because he called (Y/n) a bitch, even if it was in a joking way? 

She just smiled and stood up, waltzing over to Spencer and hugging him tightly around his thin torso. 

"As weird as it sounds, that was so romantic," she giggled, kissing his cheek. 

"Okay, you're going to have to explain to me the deeper meaning behind that," Spencer sighed, just accepting her humor now as he petted her head. 

\----

"Ow!" Spencer winced yet again as he hit his head on (Y/n) shower head for the hundredth time. 

"What happened?!" She practically screamed as she ran into the bathroom, shoving the shower curtain over. 

"Ah! I'm naked!" Spencer yelped as he tried to cover himself as he forced the curtain back over. 

"Sorry... Are you okay?" She sighed, leaning up against the wall next to the shower. 

"I'm fine, I just hit my head on your shower head yet again," Spencer groaned in frustration, ducking down to wash the rest of the conditioner out of his hair. 

"Well, I'm kinda short, I come up to your collar bone. Soooooo yeah my shower head is short. Sorry," (Y/n) frowned as she had a towel ready for him in her arms. 

"Honey, I said it's fine," Spencer chuckled as he turned the shower off once he was sure he was clean of all the soap. He reached a hand out to search for his towel, but then (Y/n) gently set it in his hands before he murmured a quick 'thank you'. 

"I can raise it up if you need to," she offered, turning away so Spencer would have some privacy to dry off. 

"It's okay, Honey," he reassured her yet again, smiling at her concern as he got out of the shower, kissing her head from behind. 

"Okay... I'm still sorry for walking in on you naked," she apologized, sighing as she felt his dripping hair against her neck, sprinkling onto her shirt. 

"Don't be, you see me naked a lot anyways," he giggled as he pulled her into a hug from behind, knowing she wouldn't care about getting wet. 

"Can I see you naked now?" She smiled, looking up at him. 

"Once I'm dried off, yes," he laughed at her cuteness and lewdness. 

"I wanna see a sexy, wet Dr. Spencer Reid," she smirked, turning around and holding the knot to the towel. 

"Thank god you don't pay for water," Spencer smiled, basically pouncing her and taking her on the bathroom floor. 

\----

Spencer woke with a jolt when he heard a loud shriek. He jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall and into the source of the scream: the bathroom. He got up so fast that be forgot to put pants on. 

There, laying on the bathroom floor with a white stick in her hand, was (Y/n). She was crying while trying to cover up her own sounds. 

"(Y-Y/n)...? What's wrong?" Spencer stuttered, bending down to help her sit up and wipe her tears. 

His response was having the white stick shoved into his chest and an angry glare. He looked down at the white stick and now realized that it was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test. He shot his head up to look at her, overwhelmed with happiness. When he reviewed her fuming face, his happiness was clouded with confusion and slight terror. 

"(Y-Y/n)?" Spencer started, reaching a hand out to her. She was quick to gently slap it away. 

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT YOU CUNTBAG! I don't know how to take care of a child! UGH if I would've kept my legs closed and stayed on birth control then this never would've happened! I'm so stupid! You're so stupid! I HATE MY LIFE!" She screamed, tearing her hair out strand by strand; a bad habit of hers. 

Spencer was quick to grab her hands and brush off the hair that was laced in between her fingers. 

"I know it may not seem like it, but everything's gonna be okay-" he tried to soothe her just like he did, but was only cut off with a frustrated groan. 

"No. I need to be pissed off right now. Let me tire myself out, take a nap, and then we can talk about it when I'm not about to rip your balls off so you can't get my pregnant anymore," she huffed then got up, stomping off into the bedroom. 

Spencer just slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the positive test that he held in his hands. He never expected finding out that (Y/n) would be pregnant like this, but then again, you can never expect anything with (Y/n). It's was make her worthwhile and fun to be around. It's what made him fall in love with her. 

(Y/n) then walked back into the room with a guilty face, sorrow painting her features. 

"Can we please cuddle...?" She asked so quietly that Spencer had to lean in a little bit. 

"Of course we can. You still want a nap?" He asked, gently stepping towards her to hold her tight yet gentle. 

"Yes please. It's for the best," she sighed, leading Spencer to the bedroom for a 5 hour long nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update time to time when I think of more things  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
